zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of Kung Fu
This is a Zootopia/Kung Fu Panda crossover by PrinceBalto. Premise This is yet another Zootopia/KFP crossover. Unlike last time, this one follows KFP more perfectly, but some mammals, like the bunnies and foxes, are Zootopia style ones rather than the KFP style ones. This one is a bit of a followup to the first film, but with a change: Song from KFP: Legends of Awesomeness is Po's adoptive younger sister. In this story, Judy is a new student of the Jade Palace, while Nick is the son of the lord of the region and has learned Kung Fu from Yax, his father Robin's court martial artist. One day, Nick visits the Valley and the Jade Palace. The two are drawn to one another and begin spending time together. However, the vengeful lover of Tai Lung, Su Wu, comes and the two must assist in fighting the threat. Story My name is Judy My parents, Stu and Bonnie, farm carrots and other fruits and vegetables here in the Valley of Peace I showed talent in the art of Kung Fu since childhood Since I was a kid, I have shown interest Growing up, Dad and Mom told my siblings and I stories of the great Grandmaster Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu I also heard of Shifu, his greatest student They spoke of other masters too Master Thundering Rhino Master Storming Ox Master Croc Master Yax, the yak master to our local lords and ladies There were also stories of villains too Tai Lung Temutai Lord Shen Kai The Wu Sisters They committed the most wicked of acts However, the great masters were always there to defeat them I loved those stories They motivated me, made me want to do it too I worked toward my goal It finally came true a few months after the Dragon Warrior was chosen and defeated Tai Lung Master Shifu accepted me I then met Po, the Dragon Warrior He was a panda I was a little surprised, but then again, I am a bunny doing something our kind doesn't normally do I also met the other heroes I had heard so much about Master Tigress Master Viper Master Monkey Master Crane Master Viper As the weeks passed, I even saw Po and Tigress enter into a romantic relationship Now it was my turn One day, I was having lunch with them and the other masters at Mr. Ping's noodle shop We were joined by Song, Po's adoptive leopard younger sister She was so filled with pride for her brother That's when he entered the picture That's when I first saw Nick He was a handsome specimen of a Red fox We locked eyes I knew that I was smitten He looked smitten too I found out that he was Lord Robin's son He was here for a visit He was a Kung Fu student too His master was none other than Master Yax I enjoyed the great stories he told Then it all went bad Tai Lung was gone, but he had a supporter Su Wu of the Wu Sisters When Master Thundering Rhino had defeated her and her sisters, she had escaped She had been the lover of Tai Lung, and she sought vengeance Nick and I had to fight However, first he told me that he wanted to be more than friends I accepted We kissed Now it was time to fight Po and the Furious Five joined us It wasn't long before our enemy was beaten Now she would be taken to Chorh-Ghom prison I was pleased My first enemy and I had won My parents would be so proud But not as proud as Nick, the love of my life Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Kung Fu Panda Crossovers Category:Dreamworks crossovers Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics